Happily Ever After
by xScreamingFromBehindTheVeilx
Summary: Kendall only wants his happily ever after. Rated T for suicide attempt read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here's a one-shot. I was having writer's block for my story**_** love is worth the fight**_**, and had this running through my brain. If I get enough reviews (5) wanting this I'll extend this into a muti-chapter. :) This would be like the prologue. **_

Kendall Knight ran. Where he was going, he didn't know. What he was running from he didn't know, whether it was the screaming, the fighting, or _**him.**_ The blonde Knight only knew he had to get away. As he started to get exhausted, he dove behind a tree. THE tree. _THEIR _tree. He ran his hand over the weeks old carving. _L+K=4ever. _He curled up in a ball under the tree. He sat there for what felt like hours, but was truly only three minutes. He sat up, wiping the tears from his face he didn't realize had fallen.

_'Just end it. You would end your pain. You would get away from__** him**__. You would be_** free' **

Kendall came to his decision. The blonde pulled out the pocket knife he had taken from James a little while after this whole ordeal started. He pulled the long sleeves of his plaid shirt up, revealing proof that this was all real. Decorating his pale arms was a gruesome display of old white scars and bright red cuts. He pressed the blade to the soft skin, enjoying how the slight pain, turned into a nice tingling sensation. He began carving the only words he believed to fit this situation. Once he was finished, he let the blade fall to the now painted red grass below the tree. He could hear the heavy footsteps running toward him, but at this point he didn't care. It could be his lover, his brothers, it could even be _**him**_, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His eyelids got heavy, and just as the world fell black he heard a voice yell, "_**KENDALL!"**_

_Happily._

_Ever._

_After. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. They make me happy. =D Let's try for 5 more this time. Ok here's the full summary; Kendall Knight is a boy who only wants one thing; His happily ever after. After dating Jett Stetson, he falls in love, thinking he has found it. He never notices the short brunette genius who desperately tries to give it to him. But Jett soon takes his happily ever after, and turns it into a living hell. Can Logan save his beloved blonde? Or will Kendall decide to give up his happy ending? Kett, eventual Kogan **_

**Chapter 1 'I thought I found it…I was wrong…'**

"Jett! Stop! Please!" a frightened Kendall Knight yelled, as his moments ago loving boyfriend continued his assault on the younger boy's body. Jett kicked the blonde over into the floor. He picked the battered boy up by his plaid over shirt, hoisting him up until they were eye level. "Oh Dall," he said in a fake loving voice. "If you listened, I wouldn't have to punish you." Kendall, the smart mouth he was, replied snarkily, "You shouldn't have to punish those you _love,_ Jett." Emphasizing the word love, the blonde leader braced himself to hit the ground, as the one he loved through him over the couch. "Clean yourself up. Don't want anyone asking questions." And then he left, leaving Kendall trampled and beaten in the floor of 2J. The leader picked himself up and limped into his and Logan's room. He changed out of his slightly bloody clothes, and fell onto the closest bed, not caring if it was his or Logan's, knowing the resident genius wouldn't mind if he was there. Then, only then, did the youngest boy cry. He cried hard, letting the feelings he had kept bottled inside out. For the millionth time since he and Jett had started dating, Kendall cried himself to sleep. Hours later, Logan Mitchell walked into 2J. He noticed the small red puddle on the kitchen floor and his eyes went wide. He knew that if there was blood, it either belonged to James or Carlos from their rough housing, or from Kendall. Because you see, Logan knew of what went on between Kendall and Jett behind closed doors. He remembered the day he found out.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Logan and Kendall sat on the couch in 2J. The blonde looked happy, but the genius had known him longer than the boy gave him credit for, and could tell the youngest member of Big Time Rush was troubled. He knew because Kendall's eyes were darting around the room. He did this, because when he was afraid, distressed, or panicking, he took an inventory. When they were little, Kendall had broken Mama Mitchell's favorite vase. In the time it took Logan to explain to his mom it was an accident, Kendall had counted 37 pieces of vase glass, 22 books on the history of the human anatomy, and 6 science fair medals in the older brunettes room. "Kendall?" the elder boy said. "What's wrong?" The other boy looked at Logan and shook his head. "Nothing Logie." Just as he was about to call the boy out on his lie, Logan's eyes caught on something along the blonde's collar. "Kendall. What. Is. That?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Oh," then the taller boy ran. But his smaller companion was much faster and suddenly stronger, tackling him to the ground. Moments later, Logan had Kendall pinned to the floor. Before he could question the boy beneath him, Logan heard him whimper, the blonde whispering, "Jett…please…stop" Logan was shocked to say the least. Withholding the urge to pound the other boy's 'pretty' face in, he released Kendall's wrist and spoke in a calming tone, "Kendall, buddy. It's me, Logan. Jett's gone." Kendall came to with a small shudder. "Tell me what that bastards done." Logan said, his anger flowing into his voice. After a minute Kendall told Logan everything. The older boy took the blonde into his arms as he began to cry. 'I swear Kenny, he won't get away with it' he thought. Kendall soon collected himself and said, "Logie?" the aforementioned boy nodded, letting him know he was paying attention. "24 cracks in the ceiling, 3 stains in the carpet, 6 magazines on the table" _

_**END**_

After cleaning up the puddle, Logan ran into the room he and the blonde shared to find the youngest boy curled up in a ball on his bed. He sighed and lay next to the sleeping boy. Logan pulled him into his arms and whispered, "Why do you stay with him Kenny?" Kendall murmured in his sleep, "I want my happily ever after…"

_**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me. 5 more and I'll update another chapter, and no promises on when it'll be up. However it will be roughly a day or so after I get the reviews. Plus when school starts (because I'm on break now) it'll be a bit tougher to update regularly. So, Peace, Love, Kogan. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's a new year's gift. NEW CHAPTER! :) Enjoy! The reviews for this chapter and last will count for next chapter.**_

**Chapter 2 Maybe it'll help**

Kendall woke hours later, with someone's arms around him. He turned gently so as not to disturb whomever it was. He was glad to find it being one of his older brothers, not Jett. No, he was elated to find it was Logan's arms around his bruised frame. As Kendall watched the other slumbering boy, he admired the smart boy's subtle beauty. He took into account Logan's soft features, and delicate eyelashes, behind which had his mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes hidden. _'He's beautiful' _Kendall thought. _'But he doesn't like me anyway, and even if he was at least bi, he's happy with Camille anyway' _the blonde shifted trying to get up, letting out a small whimper of pain as he aggravated his injuries from the previous day. Logan's arms tightened around him and he knew he had awakened the elder boy. "Where you think you're going Kendy?" the sleepy genius asked. Kendall blushed at the childhood nickname, and replied, "I needed to go to the bathroom, and then make breakfast." The shorter boy looked skeptical, but nonetheless let the boy up. Kendall gave a shy smile, and then limped to the bathroom connected to their room. He locked the door, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Kendall winced at the sight; his entire left side was a splotchy mess in a violent shade of purple and black from going over the couch. He lifted his shirt, exposing several foot and handprints across his ribs. A large cut ran across his abdomen, evidence of being thrown into the counter in the kitchen. Kendall looked away, and quickly stripped and hopped into the shower. The blonde scrubbed until his skin turned red. He got out when he thought he must have scrubbed a whole layer of skin off. He hadn't realized the tears running down his face. The young Knight noticed a pair of scissors on the counter. He picked them up and thought,

_'Other people say it helps. Maybe…It will help me?'_

he brought one side of the blade to his wrist, and pushed down. He gasped quietly at the pain butdidn't stop as slit another line down his pale wrist. He did it repeatedly until he had a total of 6 lines down his once unmarked skin. He let out a small smile at the slight tingle now flittering down his arms, and began to clean the wounds. He gauzed it and the cut across his ribs and took a couple painkillers. He checked to make sure no one was in the room before he went in. The leader quickly dressed in a pair of normal blue plaid button up, and similarly colored skinny jeans. He slipped into a pair of socks and padded his way into the quiet kitchen. Kendall began to fix everyone pancakes. A few minutes later Carlos and James ran in screaming, "PANCAKES!" Kendall laughed and sat a plate of chocolate chip and banana nut pancakes in front of the boys. "Thanks Kendall" both chorused. The boy nodded, and started to make Logan's strawberry pancakes. '_i can skip a meal'_ he thought. He finished, put the plate on the counter, and started cleaning. By the time he was done the smart boy was walking in and the others had left. Both boys sat in an awkward silence until Logan broke it. "What happened last night?" Kendall wanted to break down again. But, he was the leader, and he had to pretend he was strong and solid. Even if he was broken beyond repair. "We had a….minor...disagreement. That's all." Kendall replied slowly, avoiding eye contact. "Kendall. Look at me." The blonde showed no reaction. "DAMN IT KENDALL! Look! At! Me!" Hearing the raw frustration and hurt? In the elder boy's voice, Kendall's head snapped up. He noticed the tears in his closest friend's eyes as the boy asked again, "Tell me. What happened?" "He said I could lose some weight. I was a little shocked but I didn't say anything. Then he went on, picking out all my flaws. My hair was to flat, my plaid shirt had too many holes, my eyebrows were to big etc. etc." He said quietly. "And then I said 'Jett stop,' yanno? 'That's insulting' and he said 'Well not if it's true' and I said 'well you're not perfect either' and he slapped me. Then h-he threw me into the counter a couple t-times. Then he let go and I-I-I went into the f-f-floor, and he just kicked me and punched me. T-t-t-told me if I behaved he wouldn't have to punish m-me. I s-s-said y-you d-d-don't p-punish the one you l-l-l-love. Th-then he threw m-me o-o-over the c-cc-couch." Kendall looked away as he could not hold the tears back any longer. He felt Logan bring him into his arms. Kendall buried his face into the shorter boy's shoulder. "Why do you let him push you around Kendy?" Logan whispered. "I just want a happily ever after Logie," was the tearful boy's only reply. Logan sighed and said, "Anybody could give you that." Kendall sniffled. "Like who?" The older boy pulled back so he could look at the younger boy. The one everyone looked to as their leader, their rock. But he saw more. He saw a younger troubled 16 teen year old boy, with a sometimes _too_ trusting soul, and a dream. He saw a beautiful blonde, with a heart of gold. "Me" he finally whispered before pressing his lips to the crying boy's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I have no comments this chapter except thanks to all my reviewers. :) I had no idea (BTR reference lol) how many would actually read this in the 1**__**st**__** place. It means a lot to have ya'll press that pretty button that says 'REVIEW' so thanks to you all.**_

**Chapter 3 'I have to get out'**__

Kendall just froze up. _'He's kissing me! Logan FLIPPING Mitchell is kissing me, Kendall FLIPPING Knight!' _Logan silently urged the blonde to react, slowly licking the seam into the mouth that no one knew he dreamed about. That seemed to knock the younger boy out of his trance. He nervously opened his mouth, letting out a weak moan as the brunette's tongue lazily ran along his own. Both boys didn't wish to stop but the need for air became too great, and they reluctantly pulled away. "What was that?" Kendall asked, panting slightly. "That," Logan said began. "Was me telling you I like you Kendall, and I won't keep watching you put yourself through hell for something I can give you at no cost. I can't just sit and watch any longer." He took Kendall's hands in his own and squeezed gently. Kendall looked into the brown eyes of the boy he had secretly liked since before they moved to L.A. "I can't break up with Jett. I've tried. He almost k-killed me." The blonde saw the brunette's eyes light with things he hadn't seen in his eyes before. Logan's eyes held passion, drive, protection, and the one thing that looked so out of place in the normally passive boy's expression. Anger. "Kendall, I will find a way I swear. Until then we can date secretly. That is…if you'll have me." Logan said fiercely. Kendall's face dusted pink, and he leaned in and pecked the genius' cheek. "So Kendall Knight, Leader of Big Time Rush, best friend to James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, and finally and most importantly boyfriend to Logan Mitchell," Kendall giggled at his boyfriend's –he felt elated just thinking it- antics as he talked in his 'super-friend' voice. "Would you like to go on a date in the park with me?" The blonde smiled the first real smile since the whole Jett ordeal began. He nodded and laughed at the brunette genius as he had gotten up and cheered, doing backflips off of random things until he said, "Go get ready and don't come out until I come get you got it?" he pushed the blonde up swirly and to their room. Kendall giggled and turned to the shorter teen, leaning in holding on the door frame. "You don't have to anything extravagant for me." He said pink once again spreading across his porcelain cheeks. Logan smiled and took the blushing boy's face in his hands. He pulled his face to his, meeting his eyes. Emerald green met chocolate brown. Kendall blushed even harder; he swore his ears were bright red. The brain of the two just chuckled and said, "Your cute, yanno that?" and brought their lips together gently. Kendall kissed back loving the feel of Logan's lips on his. Logan grabbed his waist, urging him closer. The blonde came willingly, opening his mouth when a tongue lazily licked cross the seam of his lips. Their tongues wrestled fighting for dominance of the other. Logan shoved Kendall against the wall, winning the prolonged battle. Kendall pulled away with a whimper of fear, his eyes squeezing shut as memories flooded to the surface. Logan jumped off and Kendall slid down the wall, his eyes tightly closed. "Kendall I'm sorry." Kendall looked up and let out a weak smile. "It's ok Logie" he got up and went into his room, kissing the worried boy on the cheek and heading into his room. "Don't take too long. I might think you've stood me up" he teased as he shut the door. He listened for Logan's exit before he ran to his bed. He dug under it for something he had taken from James a few days after Jett had begun to abuse him. He felt his hand enclose around the pocket knife, and he brought it out. He ungauzed his wrist and put the new blade to the skin below his previous cuts. He made two more before he knew he had to stop. He quickly went to the bathroom and washed them and regauzed them. He took a deep breath. He looked in the mirror and said, "How do I get out?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I got bored…and thus A NEW CHAPTER WAS BORN! *fist pump* A special thanks to **_winterschild11_** for our conversation the other day. They know what I mean. XD So…ONWARD AND DOWNWARD! I don't own Awake and Alive by Skillet.**_

**Chapter 4 'You love me?'**

Kendall was writing in a notebook when Logan came to find him. He walked in and sat across from him on the bed and said, "What you doing Kendy?" The younger boy jumped, obviously startled, and said, "Oh nothing Logie, just writing a song. I think I have the first verse done." He went to close it but the other pop star stopped him and said, "Sing it for me." Kendall gulped but said "Um…ok" He took a deep breath and sang.

_I'm at war with the world and they, _

_Try to pull me into the dark,_

_I struggle to find my faith,_

_As I'm slippin from your arms,_

_It's gettin harder to stay awake,_

_And my strength was fading fast,_

_You breathe into me at last,_

_I'm awake I'm alive,_

_Now I know what I believe inside,_

_Now it's my time,_

_I'll do what I want,_

_Cause this is my life,_

Kendall finished on that note, looking shy and afraid of Logan's approval. "Wow," the brunette began, "that's amazing Kendall!" Kendall went pink and then said, "We ready to go?" Logan nodded smirking, and then his face fell a moment later. "What?" the blonde asked. "I can't hold your hand or kiss you until we get to the spot I've chosen." The brainy boy pouted. Kendall giggled and said, "Then let's hurry up and go so we can!" They both ran through the lobby and into the park. Logan ran towards the wooded area yelling, "Catch me if you can!" Never one to back down from a challenge, the taller boy chased the other boy deep into the trees. When he finally caught up to him, Kendall gasped. The grove was decorated in shiny golden and green ornaments, similar colored ribbons dancing from tree to tree. In the very center, was a charcoal grey blanket with a small wooden basket next to it; the scene was just perfect to the younger boy. "Logan?" he started, turning to the older teen. "You did this for me?" Tears came to the boy's eyes as Logan nodded. The resident genius brought his hands to his face and kissed the tears away. "All for you and only you." Kendall surged forward and captured Logan's lips, showing an amount of gratitude that could not be expressed in words. Even then he tried, whispering against his lovers lips, "Thank you, thank you thank you," Logan led him over to the blanket and sat down, pulling the still star struck teen in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his waist and sighed in content. Kendall's cheeks dusted pink as he relaxed into the comfort of his boyfriend. Logan put his head on the blushing boy's shoulder. "I love you Blondie." He whispered into the blonde's ear. The younger boy turned around in the brunette's arms. "Really?" When the questioned boy nodded, tears came to Kendall's eyes. "I think…I love you to" Logan smiled wide and pulled the boy into a kiss. It was clean, no tongues or teeth, just pouring their emotions into it. When they pulled apart, they laid against each other at the forehead. Logan leaned back taking his boyfriend with him till they were laying in the grass, the taller boy laying his head on the pale boy's chest. They watched the clouds go by until Kendall fell asleep. Logan looked at the blonde on his chest. Slowly he pulled the sleeve of the other boy's shirt up, exposing his wrist. The gauze was bled through and Logan thought fiercely, _I am going to _kill _Jett; _he pulled the sleeve back down and kissed the forehead of the boy in his chest. _And when I'm finished you'll never have to hurt yourself again._

**_Its a bit short so..._**

**_r&r this time ill do it in three instead of five kay?_**


End file.
